Welcome To My Life
by sasunaruroxs9300
Summary: Uchiha Sasuke. Uzumaki Naruto. Two Completely Different Lives. Yet They Share The Same hurt. SasuNaru, ItaSasu INCEST, OroNaru. Really if you don't like it I really would consider not reading it.
1. Chapter 1

So this is my very first story. I personally hate it but my friend said to put it on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything remotely related to Naruto.

WARNING: boyXboy love don't read if don't like.

(Bold means minds talking Bold italics means Kyuubi Foreshadowing Italics means past

**And bold mean writer talking**

Welcome to my Life

Chapter 1

Uchiha Sasuke is what a teen would always want to be or at least what a teen boy wanted to be. He was popular. All the girls wanted to be his girlfriend. He had excellent grades and a respectable family. You would think a guy with a life like that would be happy, but in reality he's not happy at all. He gets frustrated when everyone does what he does. He gets annoyed by the sluts that throw themselves at him. Even though he pushes them away, and gives them the famous Uchiha death glare, that seems to bring more of them.

He doesn't like his family at all because his father expects him to be as good as his brother Itachi.

(Overall history)

Itachi graduated from the ninja academy at age 6, obtained sharingan at age 8, he became ANBU captain at age 13. He doesn't like his bother, well I wouldn't say he hates his brother but I think its jealousy because he's only a Chunnin and he's 15. His father is disappointed. It seems like everyone is against him.

(Back to story)

At Konoha high school it was his first day as a Chunnin. This morning, he took a quick shower and put on his uniform, then his head protector. He doesn't care about his looks because his hair is naturally spiked. The back of his hair is shaped like a ducks ass. He has charcoal colored eyes with soft black blue hair. He has a slim figure but you can visibly see his muscles. He is very pale but that compliments his hair.

It took him 10 minutes to get ready. He was excited to go and get the hell out of here. He went downstairs to get his breakfast. Of course his brother Itachi would be on his case. When he finally thought he was free from Itachi's taunting there came the devil himself.

"Good morning little brother. Are you weady to gow to school? Oh my god my writtle brother is all grown up"

"Shut up you stupid piece of shit. I'll kill you"** ME: the fraise "I'll kill you" is used a lot in my family. **

"No need to get mad"

**(Sasuke's mind: that bastard is wearing my favorite Sum 41 T-shirt!)**

All of a sudden Sasuke jumped on Itachi. He landed on his brother in an awkward position, with one leg on each side of Itachi's waist. He then was pulling up his shirt roughly.

"Aren't we supposed to be brothers? Well I don't blame you, I am pretty sexy."

Sasuke ignored his brothers disturbing comment, and finally pulled it off his bother. Sasuke got a peak of Itachi's half naked body. Damn, his bother had a hot body. His skin was pale with well-toned muscles. He had a 6 pack. Not that Sasuke didn't have a six pack himself but his brothers were more developed. His body wasn't bulky like those body builders but just the right amount of muscles.

"Don't fucking touch my stuff you pedophile!"

He said this in a low whisper because he didn't want his mother to hear them.

" Ha Ha, oh Sasuke your so amusing." quick note Itachi is still on the floor and Sasuke is standing up

Then Sasuke tried to kick Itachi but he easily avoided it and pinned Sasuke to floor then whispered in his ear…

"Why are you so weak, is it because you lack hatred?"

Then Itachi did something Sasuke thought was… unheard of. Itachi then licked Sasuke's lips. Sasuke pushed him off and wiped off his lips. His face was a red crimson color. Itachi laughed at Sasuke's reaction and went into the kitchen. Sasuke got up and got his composure back soon followed Itachi to the kitchen where his mother was making breakfast

"How are you this morning Sasuke?"

It took him a while to answer because a certain brother was winking at him. His left eye was twitching uncontrollably, and once again light shade of pink appeared on his pale cheeks.

"I'm fine mother and how are you?"

He said this in this nicest way possible because he didn't want to disrespect his mother. She was one of the very few people he respected and cared for. But he didn't hear his mother's response because he was eating as fast as he could to get out the house.

Then he left for school. Sasuke was apart of a very rich family, so he had his own car. His car was a ford Mustang GT. It was a very dark, almost black shade of blue, with black rims.

He drove off with intense anger because of what Itachi did. What was Itachi thinking when he licked my lips? What disturbed Sasuke the most is that he actually enjoyed it. One thing is for sure he would never let his brother know that. Before he new it he was at school.

There weren't assigned parking spaces, but everyone knew that that was his space because Itachi went to this school before him. He had a bad boy reputation, if anyone ever messed with an Uchiha they would disappear without a trace. Scary huh?

Right when he was about to park in his space, someone zoomed right in and that made Sasuke furious. He was already pissed off at his bother, but this pompous fuck just gave him the finishing touch to the worst day ever and it was only morning. He through open the door of his car with dangerously insane power and stepped out and saw a blonde boy. He is shorter than me, with these blue sapphire eyes. He was wearing his standard uniform but with _**long sleeves**_ for school. His pants were kind of big for him. That was strange because were in the middle of summer. His car was much better than mine it was a corvette that was a bright orange color and it was a convertible. It had black rims like mine but the design was more complicated.

Well anyways, he did the famous Uchiha death glare at the boy and a few seconds later the blonde kid finally noticed and walked over to the still glaring Uchiha and introduced himself.

"Hello, my name is Uzumaki Naruto. I'm new here. What's your name?"

Sasuke was still glaring at him and Naruto was glaring right back until one of Sasuke's friends, Hyuuga Neji, showed up.

"Oi Sasuke, what the fuck I thought we were supposed to meet at the corner store duck's ass?"

Sasuke finally snapped out of it and stopped glaring to look at Neji.

"Oh keep your shit on smart ass, it's just this Dobe parked in my space"

He said coolly

"Hey I'm right here teme. And why is it your space, it doesn't have your name on it bastard"

Naruto then crossed his arms and pouted like a 7 year old would do if they didn't get what they want; both Neji and Sasuke did that funny sweat drop thing. Neji cut in and said…

"Anyways, lets get to class, were going to be late, I've already parked your car. Now lets go."

_Oh yes Neji, my best friend. He's always there for me. We met when we were about 7 years old. These kids were making fun of him because he had long pretty hair like a girl, but Sasuke beat the shit out of them. All over Konoha you could hear screams of agony and laughs that would make you shudder even if you were couple of blocks away. Those laughs came from none other than Uchiha Sasuke. From that day forward they became inseparable. But over the years Neji has become quite the smart ass but that's ok because it's funny._

(Back to story)

The two boys were just about to leave for class when a very pissed off blonde charged in between them and marched towards to doors of the building. Sasuke couldn't help but look at the boys nicely shaped ass. Both Sasuke and Neji licked their lips at the new meat heading towards school. Naruto had a small build from the looks of it. He had a tan all over. With a slender waist, and perfectly shaped, pink lips. Both boys looked away quickly. Sasuke's rage took over because he hates to admit it but the blonde was HOT. Sasuke realized he like guys when he was about 8 because there was this conversation between Itachi and him and asked him…

_FLASHBACK_

_Itachi at the time was in the kitchen drinking water_

"_Aniki is it ok to not like girls?"_

_Itachi nearly chocked when he heard the question. Sasuke started to worry._

"_Aniki are you ok"_

"_Yes and no it not why do you ask Sasu-chan?"_

"_Because all the girls at school are annoying, and the boys are all nice to me so I like Boys better" _

"_Sasuke did you ever have this feeling where you just want to kiss the boy?"_

"_Yes I have"_

"_Well that means you are gay. Gay means when you are a boy and you like someone else who is a boy too for example: Lets say your cousin Yui and me were to like each other then that would mean me and Yui are gay."_

ME: um I don't mean to offend anyone by the word "gay" but I didn't know what else to put so yeah

"_Thank you aniki"_

Sasuke hugs Itachi and walks out of the room

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please Review. Was it good, was it bad, did it just want to you gag. Tell me. But your just flaming because of the couples I will kill you. Anyways……… BYE.


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Naruto**

I have written about 6 more chapters but I wont put them up unless people tell me they like it. So you have been warned XD

Chapter 2

Naruto

"The nerve of that guy"

He mumbled but then he bumped into this girl with intense brown eyes and long straight black hair. She had bangs like Itachi's. She had a small body but with a big butt. She was wearing all black under her uniform, with a spiked collar. She looked like a punk. They both fell on there asses.

"Oh gomen-nasi, and allow me to introduce myself, my name is Amiratsu Melissa. I'm sorry, I wasn't paying attention to were I was going."

A book fell from the sky and hit Naruto on the head and it was an advanced chemistry book have you seen how big they are!

"OUCH, no it's alright, I hope I didn't bump into you to hard. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. And if you don't mind me saying Amiratsu Melissa is an interesting name. Where are you from?"

"Oh that, I just moved here. I'm from the Star village"

He rubs his head sheepishly for embarrassment of being hit on the head with the book. She chuckles a little bit.

(Naruto's mind: finally someone friendly)

"Um can you show me were the Hokage's office is? I'm new here."

"Oh yes you go straight on this first hall, take a right, and there you will see big doors and that's her office"

"Arigato Melissa-Chan I'll see you around"

"Bye Naruto-kun good luck"

And he was off to his Hokage

Naruto's story:

Uzumaki Naruto was originally from Konoha but his parents were assigned to a mission and were given permission to bring the newborn child. But when the Uzumaki's came back, they saw flames covering the entrance of the village when they got around it the village was in the middle of battle with the Kyuubi fox everyone was trying there best to hold back the fox. Baby Naruto was on his mother's back startled and began to cry. Naruto's mother put Naruto next to the father that was helping people who were a trapped in the fire. Naruto's mother was the first to die when she tried to hold off the fox with the third Hokage by her side. Soon the screams of agony caught the attention of Naruto's father and the sight that he saw was the most horrific he had ever seen. His true love was burned to ashes in front of his eyes. The decision he made next made his heart break in a million pieces. But it had to be done or the village would parish with his son and the decision would keep his son alive. He grabbed his son's fragile body and got right in front of the Kyuubi fox and formed a number of seals. The third knew what those seals meant and his eyes became glassy. Naruto's dad felt it and said it was ok. He was done with the seals and screamed out the name of the jutsu and sealed the Kyuubi in to baby Naruto's body. Jiraiya was at his side and told him to take care of his little boy. Everyone that was close saw the heart breaking scene and everyone wept for Konoha's greatest heroes. Jiraiya picked up his old student and Naruto in his arms everyone that could not see the tragedy were screaming hurray the Kyuubi is dead. Once Jiriya was walking everyone stepped aside and bowed their heads to show respect. Jiraiya was crying for the very first time. When the funeral came for both Naruto's parents the sky was pitch black with rain that wanted to pour. Everyone was there people from other villages to because one way or another Naruto's parents helped them out.

When the ceremony was over everyone went home, except two people, Jiraiya and Naruto. Then a person in the shadows came and talked to Jiriya, he handed Naruto the person. The person was the third Hokage and he said he would take care of Naruto. The people of Konoha wanted to blame someone for the death of their hero. Most people didn't see the part were Naruto's dad did the hand seals. And the elder and children of that time knew that Naruto had the Kyuubi sealed in side of him. So the only person left to blame was Naruto. So rumors started to spread that Naruto was the demon, that he was not human. Whenever they saw the baby they sneered and called it names and shout terrible things. The third called a meeting to all of Konoha, and that everyone must attend. A new law was made. It states that from now on no one must speak of the child Naruto and tell no one that the Kyuubi is sealed inside of him; if any of you dare break this law they will face the death penalty. Everyone was silenced. From that day on, no one spoke of it. That didn't stop them from giving Naruto dirty looks. The elder separated their children from playing with Naruto.

When Naruto was 6, the third put Naruto in the ninja academy he did poorly but passed. When Naruto was 12 he went to live on his own because he didn't want to be a burden to the third. The third loved Naruto like a son but could never spend time with him because he had the responsibility of being Hokage. So he moved around with his sensei Jiraiya they traveled the world. All around the world Jiraiya found out that everyone knows about the Kyuubi being sealed in Naruto and hated the boy. When Naruto went to ninja academies in different countries they treated Naruto the same, with hate. The worst part of the trips was when Jiraiya was waiting for Naruto but he never showed up and so decided to find him. On his way find Naruto, he got distracted when something caught his eye. It was orange. He found Naruto in an empty ally. Naruto was beaten and stabbed. Jiraiya was relieved that the wounds were already healing. He carried him back to the hotel room. That was the last time he'd let Naruto walk home by himself. When Naruto gained consciousness Jiraiya told Naruto that he had the Kyuubi sealed inside of him but told nothing more. When all that passed they headed back to Konoha when Naruto turned 15 to start high school as a Chunnin.

The way I see it is that ninja students are in elementary school, genin are middle school, Chunnin are high school, jonin are college, anbu are graduated, and Hokage is I guess president, emperor, ect.

Jiraiya left Naruto a VERY large sum of money to start a new life in Konoha. The first thing on his things to do was to find an apartment. He chose a one bedroom that was really small. He chose it in a very poor neighborhood because most people wouldn't accept him. They just laughed and through stuff at him. After that he went job hunting which was really hard because people wouldn't let a monster work for them so he worked outside of Konoha and worked at a little training ground, after that he bought all the necessary things for his rundown apartment. Hey he was a teenager so he then bought a really cool car. He lived on his own from the day he was born, sure there was the third and Jiraiya but they were always to busy so he did everything on his own.

(Back to story)

Naruto went to the Hokage's office, but didn't see the third. What he saw was a light blonde haired lady with long pigtails. She had the most humongous breast he had ever seen. Naruto was this close to yelling so he said this in the sweetest way his voice would allow.

"Um hi I'm new here. My name is Uzumaki Naruto. Um may I ask WHY YOUR IN THE THIRD HOKAGE'S CHAIR OLD HAG?"

He really did try to suppress his anger but it came out louder than intended. He could see her left eye twitching uncontrollably. She stood up as calmly as possible, but as soon as she was standing up straight she slammed her fist into the desk as hard as could and the desk broke into a million pieces.

"WHO THE HELL YOU TALKING TO BRAT!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK OLD HAG? IT THERE SOMEONE ELSE IN THE ROOM THAT I DON'T KNOW ABOUT?"

Then suddenly a lady with short black hair with a pig in her hands came in.

"Is there something wrong Tsunade-sama?"

She took a deep breath and said…

"No everything is alright Shizune. So Mr. Uzumaki what gave you the right to barge into my office and YELL AT ME?"

Naruto took a breath and looked at this so-called Tsunade-sama.

"I have the right because you're not the HOKAGE!"

"Please Uzumaki-kun listen, my name is Shizune and this is Tsunade-sama the fifth Hokage"

Shizune sighed as Naruto calmed down

"So what happened to the third?"

"We will inform you of that once school is over come to this office and we will tell you alright?"

"Hai"

"Well as you already know I am the fifth Hokage and yes I am aware that you were with Jiraiya-sensei these past few years, welcome to Konoha high school. I have your schedule ready. Here's a map of the school. I expect to see great things from you Naruto. DISSMISSED!"

I had this serious face on and then grabbed his schedule, then saluted and said…

"HAI!"

He then left.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Review 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I took a look at my schedule and it read…

1st period Art-Kakashi-sensei

2nd period advanced Chemistry-Orochimaru-sensei

3rd period calculus-Kurenai-sensei

4th period Economics-Asuma-sensei

5th period Latin-Iruka-sensei

6th period Writing-Ebisu-sensei

7th period PE-Guy-sensei

I'm a sophomore in high school and I have these classes. So yeah there advanced classes

When I was walking down the hall a lot of girls, boys, and even teachers started to look at me with lust filled eyes. I thought I was going to get raped if I didn't walk faster. My first class is art with Kakashi-sensei.

Sasuke

I was walking to my first class when I saw everyone's head was facing the same direction. I looked into one random person's eyes and it was clouded with lust so I turned to see what they were looking at and it was that Uzumaki guy. GRRRRR I stormed off because those perverts were looking at MY Naruto…wait when did he become mine. No, bad Sasuke, he's not yours…at least not yet. NO BAAAADD

Naruto

I was late to class because stupid me asked one of my teachers's named Orochimaru-sensei where the art room was. Orochimaru-sensei looked like a very sinister man. He had very creepy yellow eyes, and pale, almost white skin. He had long black hair that was really straight. He kept on staring and talking to me. He asked me to sit in one of the desks so I did and he did the same right next to me when we started talking he put his hand on my thigh I quickly got up and excused myself and ran out quickly. I finally got out of his grasp.

Orochimaru-sensei was coming after me so I ran to my class and ran into door and the door slammed open then I slammed it closed again with my eyes closed. I turned around and sighed. I was greeted with 20 pairs of eyes all on me. I could feel the blood rush to my face. I heard a voice call to me. It was a man with gray/white hair but he looked really young.

"Oi I am Hatake Kakashi. You are to call me Kakashi only or don't bother talking to me. Where is your schedule?"

I handed him my schedule. At least he's a normal teacher who doesn't hit on you.

"Ok Please introduce yourself to the class."

I stood up tall and put the coldest face I could put up and said…

"My name is Uzumaki Naruto. I have no interest to tell you anything else about my life."

"Ok thank you, Now Naruto, sit next to Melissa"

(Naruto's Mind: yes at least I get to sit with the nice girl but the bad part was that I had his still unknown rival for first period)

" I will now call role. Raise your hand when I call you. Amiratsu Melissa, Hyuuga Neji, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto.

I looked around carefully and when my rival raised his hand to the name of Uchiha Sasuke, _I wondered where I've heard of the name_ Uchiha. Then bell rang and were dismissed. Turns out we have the same exact classes together.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke's point of view

I put my head down while listening to Melissa, Neji's friend, she too was a person I respected and cared for because not only was she not attracted to me but he was a good friend. Then I heard running footsteps outside the door, and guess who it was. Naruto came in with a panicked face and then sighed. He had this Vermillion shade on his cheeks. He looks so cute. Kakashi made him sit with us. Melissa seemed to already know him because they were talking the whole time. Then the bell rang. Turns out that him and me have the same exact classes together. In all the classes we have together I have this urge to stare at him and I get this jealous feeling when ever I see him with someone else.

Naruto

It was 2nd period advanced Chemistry. I was dreading coming to this class. Maybe I could sit in the back, where my emo corner is. I use emo corner a lot at school because I always sit in the corner, but by my own choice because I like my corners well I was one of the first ones to get there but luckily Melissa was there. Levels arranged the desks. There were 6 levels. She sat at the 5th. When class begun, Orochimaru-sensei had other plans on my sitting arrangement. He places me in the 1st level and RIGHT IN FRONT OF HIS DESK! What the hell, man. This is definitely going to be a difficult year.

Through out class Orochimaru-sensei gave us a lecture on what he was going to teach us. But the way he said it was quite rude.

"This will be the hardest class you all will ever have. You will hate me by the next five minutes, some of you may already hate me but that's just fun for me because I get to make your life miserable. There will be surprise pop-quiz; I give those out whenever I want. There can be up to five quiz's a week."

"In this school I am known as the hard ass because I push kids beyond their limits. If they can't handle it they will not pass this year. You ask why that matters if you can take the course again? Well the reason is because they are to broken to continue and eventually drop out. I have seen it many times. Please mind that on average every year only 10 of my students pass my course so most of you will be dropping out soon. Oh yes, one more thing the final exams will be harder than any other exam I myself give. Yes they are college bound exams. This is advanced chemistry but there will hardly any of that. What I teach in here is college material. Exams are worth 50 percent of your grade. Fail one exam and fail the course. You may think that I being to hard on you all but that's what you get for taking advanced chem. Some of you will need to do extra credit in order to pass. Credit does not count too much so don't get your hopes up."

When he said the last part he was looking directly at Naruto. When he was finally done speaking almost everyone's jaw was to the ground except for 4 people. Neji, Melissa, Shikamaru, and of course Sasuke. He's a stoic guy; his jaw never drops. Naruto was a very smart person even if he does stupid mistakes. But chemistry is his worst subject. Oh well I guess I can ask Melissa for help.

I let out a sigh of relief that the bell rang I was the first one to get out of class. All my other teachers were so mean. I mean the minute I walked into their classrooms they sneered at me. They don't even know me, and their already making assumptions about me. There was a teacher's that is mean to everyone and treats everyone the same and that is Iruka-sensei.

Both

This was the worst day ever for both of them. But both of them let out a sigh because the day was finally over. They started to head for their cars Sasuke had remembered that Naruto had took HIS spot. So when Naruto was just about to open his car Sasuke pushed it closed.

"Oi Dobe you parked in my spot"

Naruto just glared and said…

"Humph I don't see your name on it Teme"

That just pissed off Sasuke on how the idiotic Dobe could just say it as if it were nothing!

(Sasuke's mind: sasu #1: but its only a parking space. real sasu: whose side are you on?!)

"I don't think you know the rules around here, this is my spot and will always be my spot."

"Well see about that Teme."

He gave Sasuke his famous grin and started to open his door again it was slammed shut by Sasuke's hand. Sasuke balled his hand into a fist and tried to punch him but Naruto easily avoided it. He caught Sasuke's fist and flipped him over on to his back. Sasuke had the air knocked out of him. He was to shocked to even catch what Naruto said

"Oi Sasuke before you start a fight, see how strong the opponent is first, later."

Naruto drove off very coolly as if he were the bad ass. In all the years that he had been in school no one dared put a finger on him. Neji happen to be close by when he saw Sasuke on the ground, he raced over to him and said

"You ok?"

Sasuke stood up and said

"We need to talk"

"Ok"

Sasuke finally got home only to find Itachi in his room

"Get out"

"Ok"

Sasuke closed the door behind him and told Neji to sit

"Neji, what do think about Naruto?"

"I don't think anything why?"

"Never mind I'll tell you later you can go now"

"Ok"

Once Neji had left. Sasuke laid flat on the bed thinking

(Sasuke's mind: stupid Naruto who'd the fuck does he think he is. In only one day he had me thinking about him all though my classes and now he's even stronger than me too. I have to put a stop to this)

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

This is when Sasuke is barely driving to his house

Naruto

I was driving in my car when I forgot one tiny detail. I had to get to the old hags office to find out what happened to the third. I don't like to brag but I drive insanely fast. I did a u-turn so I could go back to school. I almost ran into 5 cars and jumped over another car. I got there in like 2 minutes.

I opened my door and put the alarm on it, then ran inside I ran as fast as I could but an ice cold hand caught my wrist and pulled me into an unknown room. It was dark until someone switched on the lights and it was none other than…Orochimaru-sensei. I was pretty much calm at first but then I started to panic because he was blocking the only exit. He had a predatory look on his face. He started coming towards me until he had me cornered. He whispered very seductively in my ear…

"Well hello Naruto-kun, where are you going to in such a rush?"

He then licked my ear and I shuttered in disgust

"I was going to the Hokage's office. Tsunade-sama told me to go after school."

"I see can, I have a taste of you before you leave"

He put his leg to where my thighs were and lifted me up off the ground. He was taller than me. I tried to push him away but he just slammed me against the wall. He tried to push his lips onto mine but I turn and he kissed my cheek instead. I tried again to push him away by putting my hand on his cheat but he pinned both of my wrist over my head. By the time this happened I felt his hard on in between my legs

"Orochimaru-sensei please let go"

"No my little kitsune not until I have my fun"

Then the gods must have answered my prayer because the door was unlocking from the outside and in came Kakashi. He raised an eyebrow and glared at Orochimaru-sensei

"May I ask what is going on?"

Orochimaru-sensei then let go of me and backed away. I ran and hid behind Kakashi looking over his shoulder to look at Orochimaru. He got no answer so Kakashi turned around and started to walk in the opposite direction of the room until he took me with him to his classroom. He shut the door and looked me in the eyes. He said…

"So… spill"

"Spill what?"

"What did Orochimaru do to you?"

"Um nothing…" Kakashi-sensei eyed me like he didn't believe me. I got nervous and blurted it out.

"Ok since the first time he saw me. He asked me to come to his classroom so I did. Then asked me to sit down next to him, we started taking and then he put his hand on my thigh so I ran, and what happened right now was when I was heading to the Hokage's office. He caught me by surprise and pulled me into the room"

"I see"

"Kakashi please don't tell ANYONE please it's embarrassing. You know?"

I pleaded and then he sighed and said ok

"But if it happens again you have to tell me or someone because then he'll think he can get away with it"

"Arigato sen…Kakashi I promise bye"

"Bye"

I finally got to Tsunade-sama's room

-Knock knock-

"Enter!"

She looked up and was shocked

"Naruto it's 5:00 your 30 minutes late"

"Gomen but I got caught up so are you going to tell me what happened"

"Yes well you see it happened when you were traveling with Jiriya and well…he had accident. The hidden sand village had teamed up with the sound village and attacked Konoha and the third was fighting the Kazekage, in the end leaf village won but we lost something very dear to us. The third died in battle. But we are now allied with the sand."

I was speechless I heard her calling my name but I blocked it out. The old man was dead, and I didn't even know. I could feel tears forming and rolling down my cheeks. I sunk down to my knees and wrapped my arms around myself. Then suddenly I felt to arms around me. I looked up and it was the old hag we stayed like that for five minutes and I finally calmed down.

"Thank you for telling me the truth"

"Are you ok kid?"

"Yes I'm going home now, see you tomorrow"

I through her one of my fake smiles and stepped out of the office. I waved to Kakashi as he was getting into his car. I got into mine closed the door then I couldn't hold it back anymore I put my head on the steering wheel and cried my eyes out until I couldn't cry anymore. Then 10 or more minutes later I heard a tap on my window and turned to see who it was. It was Melissa. She looked worried so I pulled down my window.

"Are you ok Naruto-kun?"

Naruto puts on his fake smile. Everyone seems to fall for his false emotions. The person that they see at school; the care free, always smiling Naruto is merely a mask. He will not allow anyone to feel pity for him. He believes that that is a sign of weakness. And weakness is not an option in this cruel world.

"Yeah I'm ok I just got some bad news, that's all. So how can I help you?"

I wiped the tears away and a blush was forming on her pale skin.

"I know we've just met but… god, this is an embarrassing question but can I have a ride home please?"

"Yeah sure get in"

"Thank you very much"

She got in and stared in awe. Naruto's car was pretty cool it was fully loaded with state of the art navigation system and a stereo that had a touch screen. Its voice activated so he doesn't need keys it only starts to Naruto's voice.

"Turn on"

"Hello Naruto, state you next command"computer talking

"Buckle up."

It put seatbelts on Naruto and Melissa.

"Start engine"

"Please state destination"computer talking

"So Melissa where do you live?"

"Oh, I live on 1300 cherry St."

"Destination: 1300 cherry St."Naruto talking

Then we were off she stared in amazement until Melissa finally spoke

"Wow Naruto this is a really cool car"

"Thanks"

"Where here now. That will be 200. Cash or charge?"

Melissa's face froze

"I'm just kidding Melissa."

She sighed and gave me a playful punch on the shoulder. But I flinched so she gave me another one.

"Ha two for flinching"

Her face had turned to its regular shade of paleness or whatever you call it, as she said by and went into her house.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	4. Chapter 4

So this is my very first story. I personally hate it but my friend said to put it on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything remotely related to Naruto. Except the Girl character that I made up. XD

WARNING: boyXboy love don't read if don't like.

(Bold means minds talking Bold italics means Kyuubi Foreshadowing Italics means past **And bold mean writer talking**Chapter 4

"If I screamed, 

The ally would stay empty, 

With only echo's of my pain…

It was so lonely…

Sometimes I even felt like… 

Dying."

Sasuke's House:

Sasuke took a nap to take his mind off Naruto but was soon awakened by his mother to come eat dinner. While he was eating his dinner, his sorry excuse for a bother was still winking at him. God damn it Itachi just give me five minutes with you and you'll wish that you never had me for a brother. He was pushed out of his demonic thoughts when a voice interrupted him. It was his father.

"Sasuke how was your first day at school? Did you get those advanced classes I signed you up for?"

"My day was good father and yes I did get those advanced classes you signed me up for. I think this year will be no different than last year."

"Oh, how so?"

"Well first of all material is out dated and are no challenge to me what so ever."

"Glad to hear but If you slip one time I'll kill you." **Again with my family fraise. I've decided to make Sasuke's family an "I'll kill you" family**

Sasuke glared at his father. You see Sasuke and his father have an abnormal relationship because you would think that a glare shot to your father is a sign of disrespect, but in the father's eye, it is merely a look of understanding. That means, "Okay I get the picture".

When Sasuke was finished with his food he excused himself from the table and went to his room. He sat at his desk and thought about Naruto. Something is not right about him. But what is it. I'll find out tomorrow. Well time to go to sleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto's House:

"Yes I'm finally home. God in one fucking day I made an enemy, met a pervert teacher, and I find out that the old man is dead. How am going to get through this year? But this year is different because I'm going to isolate myself from everyone. Except maybe I'll still talk to Melissa because she seems nice and trustworthy, but I don't trust her just yet. I'm going to go to school and come home, nothing more"

'_**Hey kit I'm hungry, need food'**_

"Alright alright."

He went into the kitchen to cook up some ramen. He heard the ding and went to eat, once he finished. He went to bathroom and decided to relieved some _**stress**_. He got undressed and looked for his special kunai.

'_**Kit please stop doing this to yourself its not right'**_

"What does it matter to you could just heal yourself if that's was your worried about"

' _No I know I've been selfish in the past but you've grown on me. I don't like it when you harm yourself. It's been 6 fucking years sense you've started doing this. When is it enough? PLEASE STOP''_

"Cut the crap Kyuubi I've heard enough"

Naruto put Kyuubi in the very back of his mind so that _**she**_ can't bother him. He could control Kyuubi's voice from interfering sense 2 years ago. He got annoyed by her always yelling to stop and that it's wrong. He calls it a gift to stop Kyuubi's nagging voice. He was looking in to every cupboard and medicine cabinet.

"Damn, Kyuubi hides things really well."

Sometimes I let my guard down for some reason and Kyuubi takes over my body and hides my special kunai. But is only for a minute or two. So it amazes me on how quick she can hides things.

"Yes I've finally found it"

Naruto turned on the shower until it was hot and steamy and got in. He placed the sharp kunai above his wrist and made it slide on his skin as if were ice-skating. There was pain in the beginning but then it started to feel relaxing and numb. He made a pattern with it then he moved to the next arm and did a design that was more complicated. The vermilion blood seeped out of his wrist and drop after drop landed on the bathtub floor. He did his upper arms and did the same ice skating movement. The blood dripped down like a waterfall and made swirls when it splashed on the tub floor. It amazed him on how easily the kunai slid on his skin.

Then he put down the kunai and washed the remainder of the blood off. He stepped out of the shower and got dressed in plain black boxers. He slept in boxers because no one lived with him so there was no need to hide the scars. He looked at his reflection in the mirror and his face was unnaturally pale. Kyuubi spoke up.

'_**Why kit? You know what? I'll make someone find out what you do to yourself. That ought to stop you'**_

Naruto chuckled darkly at Kyuubi's words and foolishness. Kyuubi winced when _**she**_ heard that emotionless laugh.

"Do you honestly believe that people actually care about me? A monster? Please and how will they find out if my cuts heal really fast and scars disappear in less than two days?"

'_Well there is a way, I control what scars stay and what scars go so I choose that these scars stay'_

"It doesn't matter anyway because I always wear long sleeved shirt to hide so good night Kyuubi"

'_**Good night kit'**_

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

They next day they met in P.E. There coach was Guy-sensei. They had a daily warm-up. You had to do 10 laps around the track, 20 push-ups, and 50 jumping jacks. Naruto and Sasuke were competing on who could finish their warm-up first. But damn Naruto was really fast and athletic. He finished the warm-up even before Lee. "Oh Naruto you are the springtime of youth!" **you can only guess who said that **10 minutes later everyone finished there exercises. They were going into to teams. Sasuke as one team leader, and Naruto as the other.

"Ok Sasuke's team as shirts, Naruto's team skins move out"

Sasuke's team consisted of Neji, Lee, Shino, and Chouji. Naruto's team consisted of Kiba, Shikamaru, Gaara, and Melissa.

Naruto was going to die today wasn't he?

'_So kit I heard the good… I mean bad news now take that shirt off and show your glory'_

'Shut it Kyuubi I have a plan'

'_**Really I would love to hear this so-called plan'**_

'Watch and learn'

"Oi coach Guy is it ok if we switch because we have a girl on our team and you know she can't take off her shirt."

"Good point but she is the only one wearing a black shirt so she can leave it on. It will be less confusing so take it off Uzumaki!"

'_**So what's your plan now genius? You can't get way from those eyes'**_

'I could just make a clone and put it on top of me so ha they wont notice a thing'

Naruto's team took of their shirts except for Melissa of course. Naruto took a deep breath and formed the hand seals to make a clone to cover himself. The game started. Sasuke noticed that something was odd about Naruto because he wasn't sweating like the rest of us so he activated his sharingan and saw that Naruto was hiding himself with a clone.

'_**Hey kit someone is looking at you'**_

'Damn it not now Kyuubi. I'm playing a game here.'

'_**But that Uchiha kid activated his sharingan and is looking at you right now with strange eyes.'**_

'Why should I care he can look all he wants as long as he doesn't touch'

'_**Kit are you that dense sharingan can see through genjutsu you idiot'**_

'WHAT? ARE YOU SERIOUS? SHIT'

Sasuke was really good at basketball but what he would soon find out that Naruto is even better. They were head to head panting heavily. Naruto had the ball. And Sasuke was still staring strangely at Naruto. He faked left; he faked right, and shot the winning ball, and in the process knocked Sasuke to the ground. Sasuke didn't care because he was still wondering why Naruto would hide himself with a clone. Naruto was a good sport about it and offered a hand to Sasuke. Everyone was congratulating Naruto on the good game. Everyone went into the locker room to shower up. The only person who didn't take a shower was Naruto.

He got dressed and left the locker room in a rush. Sasuke soon followed after him. Then the bell rang for the day to be over. He saw Naruto and pushed him into a one-person bathroom. It was dark so Sasuke switched on the lights and before he knew it a fist connected to face and knocked him 10 feet backwards. God Naruto had one hell of a punch.

"Oh god that fucking hurt Naruto what the fuck!"

Naruto had this shocked face on and ran over to Sasuke side and started to get a wet paper towel.

"Sasuke are you ok? I'm so sorry. I thought you were someone else. Here."

"No it's ok, I shouldn't have startled you in the first place. Anyways I been meaning to ask you why you wear long sleeves if were in the middle of summer?" **I know it's a random Question**

"Oh that um…um I like long sleeves so I have nothing but long sleeved shirts."

'_**Nice save kit but my plan is working ha ha.'**_

'Shut it Kyuubi'

Naruto had this face like he was talking to someone. But what really caught Sasuke's eyes were Naruto blue eyes because the only emotion that was present was sadness and hatred. It pulled at Sasuke's heart to see something so beautiful, be so unhappy.

Naruto saw this and helped Sasuke up from the floor but when Sasuke touched a certain part of Naruto's wrist, he let out a hiss of pain. Sasuke eyes went wide when he saw a patch of Naruto's white shirt turn red and Naruto's followed his eyes and went wide too, and pulled away from Sasuke's grasp.

"Um Sasuke I got to go I forgot something at one of my classes"

"Naruto why is your wrist bleeding. Let me see it."

"It's nothing so don't worry about it I got to go. By."

And Naruto ran like his shoes were on fire out of the bathroom leaving a very confused Uchiha behind.

'Damn it Kyuubi why did you have to do it in front of him?'

' _**Because he actually looked like he cared about you.'**_

'No he doesn't, all I saw was pity and I won't allow that. I can take of myself thank you.'

'_**Hey kit someone is following us and it not the Uchiha it someone with scary yellow eyes'**_

'Shit, that was the teacher that touched me. How close is he Kyuubi?'

'_**Eww, that's him? He's about 5 meters away. Hurry kid he's gaining on us'**_

Naruto took off in unbelievable speed and headed to the safest place he could thing of…the Hokage's office. So he went as fast as his short legs would take him.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke

"What was with Naruto?

Why were his wrists bleeding? He was thinking out loud and was walking out of the bathroom and then Neji came out of nowhere and caught up to Sasuke

"Hey Dumb ass is something bothering you?"

"Oh what no I just had an encounter with Naruto."

"What kind of encounter?"

"I need to talk to you privately"

So they went to an empty classroom and sat down.

"What does it mean when Naruto come nears me and my heart starts to race? I've never felt like this before."

"Well my pathetic and clueless friend, you are in love"

"WHAT, but that's impossible there's got to be another explanation."

"Are these feeling that you feel; the same feelings that you show towards your mother?"

"No"

"Then yes Sasuke you are in love"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"Yes"

"No"

"No"

"Yes…damn it Neji I hate it when you do that"

"Now go to him loser."

"Thanks Neji, fucking smart ass"

And Sasuke was off to find his love.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto

Naruto got to the Hokage's Office in record speed. He didn't even knock on the door because Orochimaru-sensei was right behind him. The old hag was startled when Naruto shut the door. Naruto was breathing heavily.

"Oi, Naruto what bring you here?"

"Oh nothing I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing?"

"Well I'm doing fine and-

Before she could finish her sentence someone knocked on the door and it was none other than…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX


	5. Chapter 5

So this is my very first story. I personally hate it but my friend said to put it on.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything remotely related to Naruto. Except the Girl character that I made up. XD

WARNING: boyXboy love **don't read if don't like.**

Very angsty, **INCEST**.

Never written a lemon or lime before so dont kill me cause i suck

(Bold means minds talking Bold italics means Kyuubi Foreshadowing Italics means past **And bold mean writer talking**

Chapter 5

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"_Oh nothing I just wanted to drop by and see how you were doing?"_

"_Well I'm doing fine and-_

_Before she could finish her sentence someone knocked on the door. It opened slowly and it was none other than… _Orochimaru-sensei. He bowed his head and spoke

"Why hello Tsunade-sama. How have you been?"

"Well I've been fine. What do you need?"

"I just wanted to barrow Naruto for a second because he left something in my classroom. I was calling him but I guess he didn't hear me."

'OMG Kyuubi he's wants to take me to his classroom!'

'_Kit let me take over. I'll kill him right now.'_

'No Kyuubi you can't kill him. I'll just go with him and see what he wants, maybe he just wants to talk to me about what happened last time and wants to apologize.'

'_**Kit I swear if he touches one hair on you I'll-'**_

'You'll what, I told you before you can't while I'm in charge. So just let me go, whatever he does is probably punishment for me being a demon. Everyone hates me.'

'_**Kit don't say that-'**_

'KYUUBI I've heard enough.' Naruto pushed Kyuubi in the back of his mind. Tsunade-sama starts talking.

"Well Naruto please accompany sensei to his classroom to your get your stuff, you are dismissed."

"Hai" I said in a very low voice

Orochimaru put his hand on Naruto's shoulder and pushed him softly towards the door and they left.

"So Naruto-kun, Why don't we have a little bit of fun huh?"

"Orochimaru-sensei please I'm only going to go to your classroom for my things that you said I left and that's all."

He looked around first and then he moved his hand lower and lower until it reached my ass and squeezed it. I let out an "eep" noise and tried to move away but he wouldn't let me and finally went inside the classroom. Orochimaru-sensei locked the door behind him and turned around and had this predatory look on his face. He took one step forward and I one-step backwards. We continued this until I was up against the wall and Orochimaru-sensei was 1 foot away. His hands were on each side of my head.

"Orochimaru-sensei I need to go, please move"

"I don't think so Naruto-kun do you see this down there?"

It was a huge tent on his pants. My eyes grew wide. I nodded

"Well I need some way to relieve it so I was thinking that you could help me."

I ducked under his arms but he caught me and slammed me on his desk with him on top of me. The desk was on the side where there was no window. I said it in a pleading voice.

**This is rape so do not read if your sensitive I got a little queasy when I was writing this scene-shudders- I'm so sorry Naruto please forgive me but it will never happen again.**

"What are you doing get off!"

"But you haven't helped me get rid of my problem yet."

Orochimaru slid his hands under my shirt. I tried to stop him but instead got my wrist pinned above my head. He started to lick my cheek and it made me shudder with disgust. Orochimaru noticed this and said…

"Well if your not going to enjoy this than I guess I'll just get right to the point."

I was gagged with Orochimaru's tie to keep me quiet. I knew what he meant and tried with all my might to get away but was turned over so that I was on all fours. He pulled down my pants to my knees and positioned himself at my entrance. He didn't even bother to prepare me and slammed right in.

"Oh god Naruto your so tight" He grunted

If it weren't for the tie I would be screaming out in total agony. The pain was so intense. It felt like I was being ripped in two. I thought I would pass out, but he kept on thrusting in and out. Tears were pouring out and falling on his desk papers. The ink was swirling with my tears so I concentrated on the papers. It looked just like the blood on the bathtub floor in my house. Then a few seconds later; he picked up his pace and was going faster and slamming into me with full strength. The desk was creaking so loudly. I felt so helpless and dirty. He was finally done. The blood and cum was dripping out of my entrance. He took himself out of me and whispered in my ear…

"Thank you Naruto-kun but heed my words if you tell anyone about our little encounter I will personally kill anyone important to you. Do you understand?"

Naruto chuckled darkly at Orochimaru's words.

"I don't have anyone I care about but I will not tell anyone if that's what your worried about. Your sick secret is safe with me."

Naruto said this with a dead like voice. No emotion. Nothing. Orochimaru just laughed and walked out of the classroom. Naruto was so weak he could barely stand up because of the pain in his lower back. Naruto pulled up his pants and got himself straightened up.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sasuke

Sasuke was still trying to find Naruto. He was thinking that he already left school, until he saw a figure limping toward the exit and it was Naruto. He called out to him.

"Oi Naruto, wait up"

Naruto turned around and grew wide-eyed so he tried to walk faster. The strain on his body was too much so he collapsed. Sasuke ran even faster towards him.

'Kyuubi! A little help here. I don't want him to see me like this.

'_Sorry kit, but he has to see what you do to yourself. I told you someone is going to find out.'_

'Damn it Kyuubi, now is not the time to be teaching me a lesson, ah shit, he's here. Thanks a lot.'

'_**Your welcome kit'**_

"Naruto, are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm okay, I just slipped that's all."

I helped him up to his feet but he felt so weak that he fell right back down.

"Naruto, your not okay, let me take you take you to my house. There's something I need to tell you anyway. Okay?"

I lifted Naruto up and put his arm on top of my shoulder and when we got outside, he told me thank you and that he could go home himself.

"Naruto don't be stupid. I'll make my brother drive your car to my house. Now, let me help you. You might be sick or injured and I need to find out what's wrong before it gets worse!" My voice was growing louder because of his stubbornness.

"Sasuke I'll fucking be ok now let me go home!"

Naruto started to get pissed off and yelled at me. But that was too much for his body in the state he's in. He passed out in my arms. I put him in my car and went to the other side but someone stopped me. It was Kakashi. He had a worried look on his face.

"What happened to Naruto?"

"I don't know I was walking up to him when all of a sudden he collapsed so I'm taking him to my house."

"Okay but be careful with him he's in a vulnerable state right now."

"Wait how would you know? Do you know something I don't know?"

"That's not my business to tell. Just take care of him."

"Alright. Bye."

Just when I was about to get in the car again, guess who it is? It's my shitty fan club. Just what I need. They had better not push me today. Oh and it's there leader, Haruno Sakura. I hate that bitch she keeps on telling people that her and me are dating. She catches up to me and sticks to my arm like fucking super glue.

"Oh Sasuke go out with me please?"

"You have five seconds to get your disgusting hands off of me or face the consequences. ONE"

"Oh Sasuke don't be like that."

"TWO"

"Come on won't you reconsider?"

"THREE"

"Pwease?"

"FIVE. THAT'S IT BITCH. YOUR GOING DOWN!"

"Sasuke what are you doing with that chainsaw and that butcher knife?"

All over Konoha you could hear horrible screams, blood gushing everywhere, and laughter that just sent you to your emo corner forever.

When I was done I felt really good. If you would have seen what I've done you would have gagged and been traumatized. Well that's how Uchiha's are; they show no mercy to the weak. Sad, but true.

Anyways I got in my car and drove home. Amazingly I didn't get a drop of blood on me and that's a good thing because who knows she could have had STDs **(ME: not to be rude)** or something. Stupid slut. But anyways I got home and picked up Naruto bridal style. I was amazed at how light he was. It was like I was carrying a pillow. I brought him into my house. First I checked if anyone was around of course not because everyone was at work, even Itachi. I brought him to my room and laid him on my bed. I went to the kitchen to get water, some Tylenol, and a washcloth. When I was walking back to my room ran right into Itachi.

"I-I-Itachi what are you doing home so early? I thought you were supposed to be at work."

"Well they told me I could go home early. So what's this stuff for hm?"

I was getting nervous so I lied to him. I always get nervous around Itachi, especially after what happened yesterday.

"Oh this? This is for me. I have a head ache and I feel hot."

"The heat is coming from me because you know how HOT I am."

That just pissed me off. He's already teasing me about what happened yesterday.

"I'm going to my room."

Just as I was walking off something grabbed my wrist and slammed me against the wall. I hissed in pain when my back connected to the wall.

This is ItaSasu if don't like then don't read. This is ItaSasu if don't like then don't read.

"Oh no your not"

"Itachi let me go." **by the way Itachi is 20**

He whispered in my ear and very seductively "No your not going to your room, your going with me to my room"

"Why do you want me to go to your room?"

"Well your 15 and still a virgin so I thought I would help you out."

"Itachi I'm not fucking a hooker!"

The blood was rushing to my face when Itachi said he help me loose my virginity.

"Who said anything about a hooker? I said **I**would help you."

Ok just to describe Sasuke's face it was a giant tomato when his brother said "**I**".

"Um I don't need any help from you losing my virginity thank you now let me-"

But before I could finish my sentence Itachi slammed his lips on mine. He was nibbling on my bottom lip asking for entrance but I wouldn't let him. So he slithered one of his hand under my shirt and tweaked on of my nipples. I opened my mouth to protest but he shot his tongue right into my mouth. He licked every crevice of my mouth. I was disturbed because this is my damn BROTHER and I'm letting him kiss me like this. Why? I don't know.

I bit his tongue and he finally let go. He was glaring at me. He then picked me up and put me over his shoulder and walked to his room. While he was walking I was kicking and punching him, but he was too busy to notice because he was to busy groping my ass to even care. We got to his room, through me on his bed, and went to lock the door. He went to the bathroom and came out with a small bottle…wait small bottle what the hell, its lube! He was fucking serious!

"Get undressed."

"NO!"

"That was an order not a suggestion. Now get undressed."

"I don't want to."

"Oh don't act like you didn't like the kiss."

"How would you know if I liked it or not?"

He pointed to my shorts, and looky there, there was a huge tent visible. I covered up and turned light pink color.

"You look cute like that Sasu-chan"

The voice sounded really close and when I looked up he was right in my face. He gave me another mind-blowing kiss and started to remove my shirt and shorts. I shuddered because it was cold in here. He then began to undress himself. We were left with only boxers. He kissed me again by nibbling on my bottom lip, asking for entrance. And surprisingly I gave it to him. I opened my mouth and let Itachi's tongue slip in and explore. I moaned into the kiss as Itachi deepened it. I thought it was strange at first so I struggled to get away but he kept me in place. After that failed attempt I started to kiss back and now it was a battle for dominance. In the end it was Itachi who won. We spit apart for a little thing called air. I was panting hard but Itachi wasn't done yet.

(Sasuke's mind: wait I forgot about Naruto what if he wakes up.)

"Itachi stop, what if mom and dad come home early."

"Oh stop and besides I sent them to go to the movies so we have plenty of time."

"Sneaky little bastard. You planned this!"

"Yes, yes I did, now lets get busy."

As I was just about to speak Itachi slipped his tongue into my mouth again. His hand somehow got into my boxers and started to rub my length. We split and he took off the rest our clothing. Well isn't this awkward; two blood brothers, in a room, naked, and alone. Interesting.

I moaned out loud. I stopped him. He gave me a puzzled look. So he sat on the bed. I got in front of him and dropped sown to my knees, lowered my head and engulfed his WHOLE length. Dude his length is huge. But thank god I don't gag easily. He was caught by surprise and jumped. He relaxed a little and started moan and he thrust upward. I had to hold down his waist or he would have killed me. He grabbed me and put me in his lap. He put his fingers in front of my mouth. I was confused because I didn't know how this process worked so I asked.

"What do you want me to do?"

"Suck on them."

"Why?"

"Just do it"

So I did and coated them with saliva. He then pulled them out. He lay down on the bed with me sitting on his lap. We eyed each other. Then Itachi shot two fingers into my entrance and did a scissoring motion with them. Thrusting them in and out of me. At first I was feeling uncomfortable. But when Itachi was thrusting those fingers it started to feel good, really good. I was shamefully grunting and started to ride the fingers.

Watching Sasuke ride his fingers was a really erotic site, which made him impatient. Itachi added a third finger and stretched Sasuke even more. That hurt but he knew what was coming because Sasuke knew how big Itachi was. Itachi took away two fingers, so he could find Sasuke's sweet spot. He started to feel around and when Sasuke through his head back and screamed, he knew he found it. Gee that was fast. He took them out and coated his length with lube. By this time they both were panting and sweating. The windows were fogged up already.

"Are you ready?"

"Yeah"

"Good because I wouldn't have stopped either."

Itachi

He lifted Sasuke above his huge cock and slowly pushed Sasuke down, until he was all the way in. Itachi was surprised at how his brother didn't struggle to get way because of the pain. All he did was hiss and a little whimper that he could hardly hear. It was so hard to control myself from pounding into his brother's ass but he waited until Sasuke was used to his size. But he was so fucking tight. He moaned in pleasure. He heard Sasuke's voice that said…

Sasuke

Itachi lifted me above his huge cock and slowly pushed me down until he all the way in me. The pain was so intense. It was like being ripped in two. But I wouldn't let my brother see me in a weak state. So I said…

"Itachi, move."

Itachi shot up without hesitation. And immediately he found Sasuke's sweet spot. They moaned and screamed in unison. Itachi trusted upward at a steady pace.

"Faster Itachi!" he moaned out loud.

Itachi flipped him on all fours. How, you say? I don't know. He thrusted into him faster and felt like he was about to reach his limit. So he grabbed Sasuke's length and started to pump in time with his thrusts. By this time Sasuke was screaming his lungs out and moved with Itachi. They both saw stars when they climaxed together. Itachi pulled himself out before collapsing beside his brother. Both were panting heavily.

**End of ItaSasu End of ItaSasu End of ItaSasu End of ItaSasu End of ItaSasu End of ItaSasu End of ItaSasu End of ItaSasu End of ItaSasu**

Finally, they both calmed down. Then Itachi spoke.

"Sasuke?"

"Yes Itachi?"

"We cannot tell mom"

"Right"

They both laughed until they couldn't laugh any more. **For those of you who didn't get it. That dialogue was from one of the episodes of family guy**

Sasuke tried to get up but a pain in his lower back made him fall back down. Itachi laughed. Sasuke glared and punched him.

"Um yeah you're going to be limping like that for a weak or so."

"Now I'm really going to be needing those Tylenol." He got up, put his clothes on, but before he left he said bye.

He was walking to his room when he forgot one tiny little detail. NARUTO! Oh my god I hope he didn't wake up. He was limping as fast as he could when he opened the door and found…

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

RR


	6. Chapter 6

*IM SO SOORRY FOR THE WAIT BUT I CANT DO CRAP WITH ALL THE HOMEWORK I HAVE. TRY TO ENJORY THIS SUCKY STORY. *

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything remotely related to Naruto. Except the Girl character that I made up. XD

WARNING: boyXboy love, don't read if don't like.

(Bold means minds talking Bold italics means Kyuubi Italics means past ***And bold mean writer talking***

Chapter 6

_He was walking to his room when he forgot one tiny little detail. NARUTO! Oh my god I hope he didn't wake up. He was limping as fast as he could when he opened the door and found…_

Naruto sleeping peacefully on the bed. Did I say peacefully? I meant to say breathlessly. He seemed to be having a nightmare. Apparently, a very bad one. I rushed to his side and shook him awake.

"AHHHHHHHHH! Don't touch me. Get Away. I did nothing to you!!!!!"

"naruto, Naruto NARUTO!!! Wake up. It was only a dream."

He kept thrashing everywhere. Suddenly Itachi entered the room wide-eyed but other wise emotionless face. He helped Sasuke calm down the frightened boy with blonde hair. The boy shot up and out of the arms of the Uchiha Brothers and slammed his back against the wall. Blood shot eyes looking from side to side rapidly and ragged breathing were visible. When he finally calmed down he slid down to the floor and buried his face in his hands.

The Uchiha's were shocked and a little bit dazed of the boy's actions but Sasuke finally realized what happened and got up and hugged Naruto and whispered sweet nothings into his delicate ears. He motioned Itachi toward him and said…

"Itachi can you get his car from school it's the orange one in the school parking lot? Please."

"Sure"

With that he left. Naruto then got up and ran to the bathroom and through up. Sasuke followed him and gasped because Naruto was throwing up blood. Naruto leaned up against the wall trying to calm down and a few minutes later he did. He slowly looked up to Sasuke, his eyes filled with something akin to anger and worry. And he said the funniest thing.

"I thought I told you not to bring me here. I wanted to go home." He said this in a deadpan tone.

"…" Sasuke was utterly speechless. Here he was wide-eyed, on the bathroom floor with a person throwing up blood and said person just had an episode in his bedroom and he says that? How would you react? The first thing that came to mind, he said.

"Are you insane? You look like your about to die and that's all you have to say!!!"

Naruto just looked at him with angry eyes because he probably mistook Sasuke's worry with pity. Naruto ignored his comments and went straight to trying to change the subject. He put on his mask trying to delay the questioning.

"So Sasuke I see a huge hickey on your neck. Whose it from???"

He said this with a big Chester cat grin. Sasuke turned a very dark red color and tried to pull up his collar.

"That's none of your business, and don't change the subject!!! What was it that made you freak out in the bedroom?"

This was the part he dreaded. He refused to tell anyone. By god he must be the most stubborn person in the world.

He tried to get up but he kept falling down. Sasuke had to pick him bridal style to his bed. But let me tell you that was not an easy task. It was not easy at all with the person in your arms trying to maim you every chance he got. He gently as possible put him down.

"Can I please go home!?"

"No I will call your parents house to notify them that you are staying here."

"Good luck trying to reach them." He mumbled under his breath.

"What was that?"

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing. So do you have the house number?"

"No. Do you want to give it to me?" he said in a sarcastic tone.

"No, you never know who might be a stalker these days."

"Stop fucking around already and give me the number."

"Fine it's (make it up)"

"Thank you"

Sasuke went to use the phone that was in the living room. He dialed the number given to him and someone picked up. His voice was very rough and raspy, yet strangely familiar.

"Hello"

"Yes is this where an Uzumaki Naruto lives?"

"Yes it is. You are speaking to his father."

"Ah yes. My name is Uchiha Sasuke and your son is at my house due to health issues."

"I don't give a shit tell him to get his ass home right now." Sasuke at first was startled with what he just heard but then he heard little giggles on the phone and inside his room. Strange. He walked towards it and opened it softly as to not alarm his crush. What he saw was a hysterically giggling Naruto with his hand over his mouth so it wouldn't be heard on his CELL PHONE. He walked in and said…

"Ah, Uzumaki-san it appears that I have some problems to attend to."

Naruto turned his head very slowly to a fuming Uchiha and said right back…

"No problem. I hope to talk to you in the future LATER"

With that Naruto hung up and clutched his stomach, trying to stop laughing, while the other tried to not strangle or jump the boy right then and there. Sasuke has mood swings as you can tell. ***PMS-ing Bastard***

"What the hell Naruto? Why did you give the wrong number?"

"Humph Sasuke is no fun"

"Are your parents even home?"

"No"

"Then where are they?"

He pointed to his chest. Sasuke being an emotionless Uchiha bastard he was did not get the message. He just stared… and stared… and stared until finally he talked.

"What the hell does 'this' mean?"

"There in my beating heart"

"Come again"

"There dead you imbecile."

There was silence. And more silence until finally Itachi came through the door, with a few groceries in hand like cold medicine and some painkillers.

"Oh hello there I am Sasuke's older brother Uchiha Itachi. May I ask who you are?"

"Hello I'm Uzumaki Naruto and your bother is keeping me hostage."

Itachi was quite amused by the answer he even smirked a little. Sasuke was just sitting there glaring at Naruto for no apparent reason when he finally started up his blabbering.

"Well now that we all know each other, Naruto let me check over you. You still have a slight fever."

"NEVER!!!"

Naruto tried running out of the room but Itachi was in the way. Now you may have forgotten but he has injuries that he doesn't want people to see or know about. He was so desperate that he was willing to jump out the 2-story window. His escape options were narrowed because you know he was limping a little and sort of weak at the moment. Well time to go to the first option, jumping out the window.

He hurried out the bed and ran towards the window right when his face ran into a rock hard chest. Meaning Itachi, while Naruto was lost in thought Itachi saw what he was planning to do when Naruto looked at the window. In his mind, he sweat-dropped at how insane the boy was thinking, of flying off the building in his position. Normally, Itachi wouldn't mind that someone got hurt on there property but this kid. He felt like he needed to protect him for some odd reason. Uchiha Freaking Itachi felt the need to protect a boy that he barely met. He didn't even feel the need to protect his brother much less the rest of the family. I guess it's because he was one of the first people that had amused him in such a long time.

Itachi held the boy in his arms to stop his suicidal escape plan while Sasuke went to check his fever and the rest of his body for any other problems he might have had problems with.

"Do you people not know the meaning of PERSONAL SPACE!?"

"Yes we do but we don't really care about that right now so stay still."

When Sasuke was looking over Naruto he came across a tattoo on his stomach or what looked like a tattoo. It was a spiral shape, curled around his belly button. When he touched he heard a growl come from somewhere. He looked up and saw that Naruto's eyes had sort of a red tint to them but quickly receded into the black abyss of the pupil. On both of his hips, there were dark bruises that looked like finger marks. He went to the arms and remembered that in the bathroom, he had blood on his hands when he grabbed Naruto in the bathroom. He checked his wrist and was appalled by the scars that were put into an intricate design, there were bruises there too, as if someone was holding them so he wouldn't escape. Itachi was just too stunned to even speak.

Naruto was just pissed that his secret was out. _**"HAHAHA kit someone knows. Someone knows. They can finally stop this massacre of the body." **_

"**Screw you Kyuubi" **He was knocked out of thought when he was hit in the head by a hand.

"You dobe what are you thinking doing this shit!"Naruto struggled until Itachi finally let go him. Naruto ran out of the house in a sprint despite the pain that he was feeling.

"Why'd you let him go idiot. He might do something stupid now."

"I think you embarrassed him enough little brother, if you have not noticed."]

"What do you mean? How did I embarrass him?"

"he kept his little secret for a reason, you just now shouted out his stupidity, Little Brother. Do you know where he lives at least?"

"No but I can find out. TO THE INTERENET!" Sasuke searched for Naruto in his brother's data base and found that he lived in a very rundown apartment on the west side of town.

"I will go drop off his car"

"NO WAY. I will."

"The way you were screaming he'd probably slam the door in your face. Now stop being stubborn."

Itachi was on to the address when he noticed a lone figure sitting under a tree. Now if he didn't have a mop blonde hair, he would think that that was just a fool mopping about some idiotic thing. But as you can see that is not the case.

He stopped the car and walked up to the boy. It looked as he were dead, unmoving from the footsteps that were coming towards him. "Hey I brought you your car. You do have school tomorrow, do you not?" Naruto looked up with his blue eyes sparkling with tears that were spilt not to long ago.

Itachi was frozen in place buy the beauty that boy held. In his house he really didn't get have a good look at the boy. He was small for his age almost making him look like a girl but his face told us otherwise. 'No wonder Sasuke was so reluctant to let me take the car to him, he's beautiful.'

"Thank you Itachi-san for being so considerate." He stood up and stretched a little bit until, "I will give you ride back to your house."

"That is unnecessary but thank you for the offer."

"Nonsense. I will take you and that is final, please get into the car."

The boy was persuasive and so Itachi did eventually get into the car. The car ride was quiet, you couldn't tell if either of them enjoyed it or not, there eyes held no emotion.

When they arrived to the Uchiha manner, Sasuke was waiting patiently for his brothers' return.

"Itachi-san?"

"Yes."

"Please don't tell anyone what you saw. It would mean a lot to me. Please tell that to Sasuke too."

"Don't worry about it, and thank you for the ride, but I do advise you to not overboard. Ok? Though I must say that those were very nicely done."

"They say the most beautiful things in life are the things that bring pain. I'm just trying to bring the pain on myself so no one else will have to. Have a good night."

Sasuke bombarded Itachi with questions after question. Until they finally went to bed. Tomorrow was going to be a loooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnggggggg day.


	7. Chapter 7

**You know what I noticed. I started this as a ninja based story…and now there just acting like regular civilians. I hope no one minds. But I think if I add ninja at the last minute, it will make even less sense. So they'll be people who sort of have powers but not much. Okay? So on with the show.**

*I think this story is coming to an end. I suck at writing new ideas so yeah there might be one or two more chapters more but that's it.* 

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything remotely related to Naruto. Except the Girl character that I made up. XD

WARNING: boyXboy love, don't read if don't like.

(Bold means minds talking Bold italics means Kyuubi Italics means past ***And bold mean writer talking***

**Chapter 7**

Naruto was heading to nowhere in particular. It was like time had frozen and he was the only one moving in this black and gray world. There were two sides to this, contrasting with one another. He felt sick and relieved at the same time. Sick because someone knew his secret, the secret that he hid so flawlessly all these years. It was finally out in the open. Relieved because the throbbing pain that he held inside; the seclusion that stabbed him in the heart every night, was ebbing away every minute that went by.

Rain drops were going in slow motion while he stepped on the gas pedal with more force. He didn't feel the car go faster. He didn't see the car odometer go to 140 mph. And he certainly didn't hear the car horns blaring from outside of the car.

Naruto was in a dazed state of mind. He finally had some sense in his mind that he pulled over on the side of the road and sat there for a while. The only thing he focused on were the windshield wipers going back and forth in a rhythmic dance of planned out proportions.

He opened the car door and fell to his knees in the grass and emptied his already vacant stomach. He felt a hell of a lot better. He laid there on his hands and knees looking at the grass that was illuminated by the passing cars. He was soaked to the bone with the down pour hitting him like ice cold needles. Although they were calming; making him cool down after they dry heaving he a minute ago.

He got into his car and drove home at the normal speed. It felt like as if the ton of bricks on his shoulders were finally lifted. It's like the fowl liquid was every awful thing that happened to him. All the memories that he couldn't help but cry over were something he could handle now. He had a feeling everything was going to be ok.

But most of time he was wrong.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXxxxxxx

The next day, the Uchiha boys woke up with a sinking feeling. Something horrible happened. They just knew it. They ran into each other in the hallway and looked into each other's eyes. They were thinking the same thing.

They searched the house for something that was a miss, leaving every door open.

Everything looked normal. They searched everywhere and I mean everywhere. There house was a decent size. Two floors, each the size of 4 homes put together. Itachi looked outside and all the cars were there, even their parent's car.

The only place they didn't check was their parent's room. They had never seen the inside of it. Not even as children.

They both moved in unison as they came closer to the double doors, both of them without breath.

Knock knock "Mother… Father." Sasuke called out.

There was no answer; Complete and utter silence. They both gulped out loud.

Itachi turned the knob and pushed open the double doors.

His arms fell lifeless at his side.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

The morning light rays illuminated the shadowy and chilly room. Naruto woke up that morning with a refreshed mind.

Kyuubi took it into her hands to be his alarm clock because she was bored. He got out of bed and took a shower.

When he got out of the steaming shower, he looked into the misty mirror. He really looked at himself. I mean _really_ looked at his reflection. He analyzed all the scars he inflicted. He looked at the swirls and letters. They line his wrist, his legs, his arms, and his stomach. He remembered the times he held that particular weapon in his hands. The cold metal clenched in his hands as if he were afraid it would run away the minute he let go. He traced the scars on his face.

That was a memory that he will by no means forget. Yes he made those scars. Well he didn't make them he just enhanced them more.

_It was like any other day a small boy no older than six. He merrily walked down the street with his smile brightening any street he walks by. He was suddenly pushed to the ground. There were boys surrounding him, looking and sneering at him. One of them spoke._

"_Hey __**Demon**__, What are you smiling about?" the boy spit on him. His was scrunched in a hideous sneer._

_Naruto was scared at the boys looking at him. Their eyes held so much detestation and repulsion. He didn't know what he did wrong. He looked at them with innocent blue eyes that were sparkling with diamonds tears ready to fall moment._

"_I didn't do anything. Why are you guys hur—"_

_He didn't get to finish his sentence because one of the guys kicked him in the ribs. He gasped as the air got knocked out of his lungs._

"_Because my mommy and daddy said that you were a __**monster**__ and that I had to hate you." With every word the boys said he emphasized it with a kick._

_The blonde whimpered with every kick and punch. What devastated the blonde the most was that their parents standing there watching their sons with proud postures. One parent came up to the boys and said that was enough. Naruto was so happy that some had stuck up for him but then he winced at what the mother said._

"_Leave that __**demon**__ alone. You can beat the crap out of him later but now we have to get supper ready for Tousan"_

"_Ok mommy"_

_They walked away leaving a battered Naruto on the ground bleeding. He was so confused. Why had they called him such horrible things?_

_As the days went by, kept getting more beatings from kids he had never even seen. And they all said the same thing; __**DEMON**__. __**MONSTER**__._

_All little after the beatings, he would to place only known to him. It was deep in the woods where no one dared enter. When he stopped running, he stood in front of a beautiful pristine lake. So clear like the blondes eyes. He sat at the ledge where he put his small feet in the cool water. He looked at his reflection. He something that he never saw before; he saw blood thirsty eyes and nine swirling tails._

_He gasped. He was starting to believe those kids. Maybe he was a __**demon**__ like they said he was. He never thought he did. He looked at his face with such disrespect._

_He got a branch that was close by and dragged it across his soft cheeks; making the marks that were present, deeper and more defined. He once again looked into the water. His eyes boring into the mirror, following the crimson blood that dripped down like tears…_

He shook his head at the memories that consumed him. He realized something. It doesn't bother him anymore.

***back to the mirror scene***

They were finally healing a little bit because Kyuubi allowed them now that someone knew. Another characteristic he saw was how thin he was getting. He looked frail and dainty. He didn't like that. It made him look girlish.

'_**You mean even more girlish'**_

'**You know what you can do?'**

'_**What?'**_

'**You can just shut it!!!'**

'_**Yeah yeah. So what are you doing today?'**_

'_**I don't know. Maybe go to school like everyone else.'**_

He got ready to leave.

Naruto went to school not really feeling anything. He really didn't know what to feel. It felt like he was a normal kid. It was like he wasn't hated by everyone, even though that wasn't true.

You know what he forgot to check? The clock. It was barely 7 in the morning and he didn't have to be there in another two hours. '**Now what am I going to do?'**

'_**Maybe go to the Uchiha's house.'**_

'**Why would I go there? Its way to risky to go there!'**

'_**God it was only a suggestion? Jebus.'**_

**Well on second thought, maybe I should go, you know to thank them.'**

'_**Whatever…you mood swinging bitch.'**_

Naruto went to the Uchiha place. He was surprised he remembered where it was. He was in emotional distress. Give him a break.

He drove up to the huge parking circle. Naruto shuddered when closing the door of his car. The house had a very strong eerie feeling every time he took a step forward.

He found that the front door was slightly a jar. He listened for any talking or footsteps but all that came was the silence.

He pushed open the door which made creaking sound. It was like those horror movie doors that clearly gave you an image of "TURN BACK".

"Hello. Is anybody here? The door was open." He called out but the only answer he got was of his own echo.

Naruto noticed that all the doors he passed were opened. He kept walking into the somewhat lit house. He also observed the fact that there were chairs and tables turned over.

The first thing that came to mind is that they had gotten robbed. He ran up stairs to Sasuke's room.

"Damn it, so many stairs."

His was heart beating more rapidly at the thought of something serious happening to the only person that ever cared enough to look behind his cheerful exterior.

Just as he was about to take one more step-

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

That blood curdling scream rang through his ears and made his movements come to a standstill.

***I have been writing new stories. I think my other stories will be MUCH better than this one. My writing skills have improved… if only a little bit...***


	8. Chapter 8

**I highly recommend to listen to "Run by snow patrol" when reading this.**

**I am so sorry I have not been updating. I was just reading this awesome Vampire Knight story. I just couldn't stop. It was so good!!!!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto or anything remotely related to Naruto. Except the Girl character that I made up. XD**

**WARNING: boyXboy love, don't read if don't like.**

**(Bold means minds talking **

_**Bold italics means Kyuubi **_

_Italics means past _

***And bold mean writer talking***

Just to clarify

Itachi is 20

Naruto and Sasuke is 15 Sasuke is older

**Previously on WTML:**

"_Damn it, so many stairs."_

_His was heart beating more rapidly at the thought of something serious happening to the only person that ever cared enough to look behind his cheerful exterior._

_Just as he was about to take one more step-_

"_AAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"_

_That blood curdling scream rang through his ears and made his movements come to a standstill. _

**Chapter 8**

Naruto came running up the stairs his whole body feeling sore and worn out because of his alarmed state.

When he finally came to the top of the stairs, he saw both brothers on their knees. Both of them with glistening tears ready to fall. He went up to them and saw absolute horror in their eyes, horror-filled eyes that would haunt his nightmares for all eternity. He called to them.

"Itachi-san?" He didn't move a single millimeter

"Sasuke?" He stopped paying attention to them when the smell of blood filled his senses. It dominated everything around him.

He slowly looked into their eyes and saw that they were staring straight into something with all there being.

Naruto quickly turned to what they were staring at. He felt bile rise to his throat.

Time stood on the edge of cliff; the cliff that was the balance of life and death. That's what it felt like. The men that inhabited the deserted house felt akin to a nightmare; a nightmare that would dissolve any second. However, the reality of all this was not that simple.

There was blood everywhere. Blood was on the ceiling looking as if there were an explosion. The walls bled crimson tear drops, dripping to the icy floor beneath them. The floor boards where drenched in sultry liquid. But that wasn't what made them want to vomit their organs out. It's what was on the bed. The once white and pristine bed sheets looked nothing more than parts of skin. The two head Uchihas', **slaughtered,** saturated in their own blood. Limbs were thrown carelessly at their sides. It was overall macabre.

'Thump'

Sasuke was silent. He passed out from the over load of emotions.

Naruto broke the eerie silence by whispering "dear god" Naruto really tried to keep the bile down his throat but it all came out and splattered on the floor. He finally turned away from the nightmare and looked at Sasuke who lay unconscious on the floor. He pulled him in his lap. He wanted, no needed to get him out of here, out of this slaughter house, for if he didn't, he was sure that he wouldn't survive the emotional consequences.

Itachi finally broke out of his dazed state and notice Naruto was there. He stumbled weakly towards the nearest phone. The sight he just saw was embedded in his mind. Every time he blinked, a flash of red appeared. It was almost mocking him in a way. "Yes hello, the-there-ss been a murder in my house. Ple-eeaa-sse hur-rr-y." He was so terrified that he was stuttering. Uchiha fucking Itachi was fucking stuttering. That only proves how gruesome the scene was. He laid his back against the wall and slid down the wall. 'Who could have done this?' was the only thought racing through his head.

He lifted his head seeing that Naruto was trying to get Sasuke out of the door way. He hurried and helped him. Naruto was still a bit shaken from the unpleasant sight. They both heard sirens coming at a distance.

Itachi picked up his little brother, his only family, and gently laid him down on the couch. Itachi made a vow to always protect his brother, **whatever** the cost. He wasn't worried about if he was physically in danger but the emotional trauma that came with witnessing their parent's mangled bodies. He just hoped that there was a possibility of him not breaking. He wasn't too sure about his own mental state right now. However, his state didn't matter. All that mattered was getting his brother through this. And a little help from a certain blonde should the trick.

It felt like an eternity passed before they heard knocks at the doors. "It's the police!"

Itachi showed them to the door of his parents. They opened it and one of them had to look away and hold a hand up to his mouth in order to not throw up right then and there. "oh my god."

The police looked at the man with lines indented in his cheeks. This man looked older than 26. However they knew better. He's barely a man. A man that had to grow up too quickly. Right now the normally stoic features are filled with anguish and bewilderment. His eyes had glazed sheen over them. The man refused to think they were tears. His figure shook with terrifying images that were going through his head. A man that once looked so unconquerable looked like he would break any moment.

When you see moments like this, you realize something. The terrible fates that people face today is hard to believe when its written on paper but to witness it in reality nearly shatters your heart to see such a thing happen to kids, to children. No one should have to go through such horrible tragedies. It makes you feel more inferior than dirt when you whine about the petty things that are wrong with your life.

The police called in back up to get the remains out of the house. They men led Itachi to the living room the other boys were in.

"Sir, do you have another place to stay for a while? We need to search your house for evidence" he said in an almost tender voice.

He didn't answer for a while. Naruto spoke up. "They can stay at my house."

"Alright why don't you pack some things for you and your brother?"

Itachi just nodded and went to get a suitcase.

When the police left, it was all a big blur. The only thing that had resonance was the footsteps that were getting further away. Sasuke was mildly aware of what was happening. He was going into shock of what he witnessed only a few minutes ago. His world was crumbling bit by bit and he wasn't sure if he wanted it stop. He wasn't sure if he still wanted to fight through this. He wasn't sure if he had the will to go on. The energy that he had was close to depleting.

It nearly made him smile pathetically that his father would probably beat the life back into him forcefully if he ever found out he lost the determination that an Uchiha was born with. Then again he wasn't there to tell him these things. He wasn't there to tell him to be like his brother. He was there to tell him to stop being such a weakling. He wasn't there to tell him to suck it up and move on. He just wasn't there.

His mother wasn't there to hug him when he was frightened. His mother wasn't there to take away the sickening throb in heart when his father would say his brother was better than he was. She wasn't there to say everything will be fine. She wasn't there to tell him that it was okay to be cheerless. She wasn't there to say to move on and live a pleasant life. She wasn't there to take his nightmares away. His parents would never be here again. He felt like there was a hole in his heart. The bonds that were broken were too much to handle.

It startled him when some picked him up with such carefulness. He slowly opened his eyes to see his brother. He started to have hope. His brother was still here. He wasn't alone. He started to get watery eyes. His brother looked down to him with misty eyes and smiled a heartbreaking smile. "Everything is going to be okay, Sasuke." Sasuke let a single drop of moisture fall from his eyes and rolled down cheek. He smiled back up at Itachi. He felt safe in his brother's arms, safe enough that he fell into a deep slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto felt powerless. Although not as much as the older Uchiha but he despised the feeling.

They got into Naruto's car and drove off into the direction of his home. When they got there Naruto felt awkward. He didn't know what to say to them. Yes he had problems he had to deal with but he never actually talked to someone about them. He didn't know what to say, what not to say. What do you do say to someone whose parents just died? 'Well I'll just settle them in.'

"You both can sleep in my room."

"Thank you for your hospitality Naruto."

"It's nothing. Why don't you rest with your brother huh?"

He gently guided the brothers to his room. He pulled back the covers so Itachi could slip Sasuke in. Naruto went to the kitchen.

Naruto filled a kettle will water and put it on the stove. He stared at the open flame that was below the flat surface of the pot. The fire could be filled with so much energy but with one turn of the knob it could disappear just as fast as it appeared. It was sort of like many people lives right now. With one flick of the wrist your life could be over. Naruto only hoped that tomorrow would a fraction better than to day was because he didn't think that the Uchiha brothers could take much more.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The next morning came way too fast for the three boys. The blinding light came through the windows. The first one up was Sasuke. He woke to an unfamiliar ceiling and bed. His cloudy eyes were still glassy with sleep. He felt a recognizable hand around his waist. He knew it was his brother. It felt like the arm acted as a shield from any danger the world collided into their faces.

The peacefulness was short lived because there was really powerful knocking at the door. Whose door it was, was still a mystery to him. Itachi woke at the very first knock. He heard a familiar voice. "Hold your damn horses will ya!" it was Naruto's voice. Everything was still a little blurry from yesterday.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Naruto woke with a start. The loud pounding at the door made him jump out of his skin and onto the floor. He was rather pissed and cranky, especially in the mornings. You could ask Kyuubi herself. **'Prissy blond'**

"Hold your damn horses, will ya! Jesus" the nerve of people coming in the morning thinking they can knock on his door, stupid people and stupid door.

He yanked on a shirt and stomped towards the door. He wrenched open the door only to be faced with a shiny badge. "Good morning sir. I'm from the ABO **(Anbu Black Ops). **I've come to detain Uchiha Itachi."

"Whoa whoa. Hold on minute, on what charges? You have a warrant?" Naruto shot question after question at the man in the black suit. It wasn't just because he was protective of the Uchiha brothers but because he always despised the people with black suits with such animosity that he never liked them. He doesn't hate them in general but just one look at these people made him want to rebel and break the rules just make them irritated.

His methods were working because the man was very tense. Naruto was being extremely strident.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Itachi was hearing everything that Naruto was saying. He heard why the man was here. It wasn't that he was afraid to go to jail but he couldn't afford to leave his brother in such a delicate state of mind. He got up and saw that Sasuke was awake also. And by the way his eyes were wide open he probably heard what was happening.

"Sasuke... Just know whatever happens. They can't keep me forever. So don't freak out if I leave today okay."

Both of them walked to the door. Naruto was still arguing. It was touching that Naruto would stick up for him the way he did but he needed to stop him or else Naruto would get in more trouble then was necessary.

"Is there a problem Naruto?"

"Are you Uchiha Itachi?"

"It depends on who is asking."

"I need you to come with me. Actually all three of you need to come with me since this one is attached to you."

"That's fine with me MR." Naruto said in a smart aleck attitude. Both Uchiha brothers were very amused by Naruto's approach on the whole situation. It was like he wanted to make the cop mad so he'd had a reason to strike him.

When they got to the station, the cops called Itachi in a room separate from his brother and Naruto. Both the boys were reluctant to let Itachi go alone except Itachi silenced them his hand. He'd be okay.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

In the room...

Itachi was led to a room with black padding and a large mirror. If he didn't know any better it looked like a torture room but he knew the mirror was two sided so he relaxed a bit. The room was lucid because it only had a chair. This was interesting. He was still confused on why he was here in the first place.

"Mr. Uchiha, I know it may be still hard for you to talk about your parents, however we need to clarify some issues involving you and the gang you were associated with a couple a years back. Does Akatsuki sound familiar to you?"

Itachi was a little startled by the question. He left Akatsuki four years ago. They were quite dangerous to mess around with. He really was a fool back then but he held his ground when he withdrew. A lot of the members were frightened by him because he could show the most brutality if he wanted to. He showed no mercy when he had to get a job done. Now that stupid part of his life is coming to bite him in the ass.

"Yes, what about it?"

"We have reason to believe that they have something to do with the murder, and that you were somehow a part of it."

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXx

**AAAAHHHH sorry for the late update but I have oodles of ideas now so it should only take less than a week to write the next chapter. Thanks for holding on. **


End file.
